percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The One Who See's: Theseus
Haunted Demigods The One Who Sees: Theseus Theo Laurent Theo sat at the lake after a full scale battle with a child from the Hecate Cabin, Joshua, who was quite familiar with Appearance altering magic. Theo removed his helmet, took off his armour, stuck his daggers in the ground, lay on the ground and was starting to doze off right up until the point where the ground began to rumble. Theo sat up, took his daggers out of the ground and stood, holding the dagger in a defensive manor and scanned around. He saw nothing for moments until he saw a green/blue blur headed straight for him with a sword. The Green/Blue blur came charging at Theo with a sword ready to attack and just before either of there weapons clashed, the person who held the weapon said "Got you didn't I?" "FINN?! What in the name of Hermes are you doing, we could have hurt each other!" Theo said and punched Finn in the arm. Finn was the Son of Poseidon. He wasn't like any other child of Poseidon, who where always headstrong and short tempered. Finn was the one who followed orders and never gave them. He would listen to you if you had a problem but he also was a prankster and caught the attention of the Best of the Best pranksters in Camp, Travis and Connor, the Two trickster sons of Hermes. "Calm down Theo, I just came to tell you that it's time for Campfire, the Apollo Kids are setting up as we speak" Finn said and sheathed his sword and deactivated his bubble shield. "Let's go, I'm starving!" Theo said and just as they where about to turn around the ground began to rumble, and even worse than Finn's little prank. "Theo...what's happening?" Finn said drawing his sword. "If it's not you.....Then what is it?" Theo asked looking confused taking out his crystal daggers. Just as he drew his second blade, the middle of the lake began to glow and then cracks began to appear in the lake. From the cracks shot 12 plasma energies that flew to different sides of the camp. Finn ran away leaving Theo to face the Energy moving towards him. "Whatever you are, BACK OFF!" Theo said backing up keeping his dagger in line with the floating Plasma energy. "Young Demigod, Where am I?" The Plasma said and then it transformed into a full-bodied greek soldier in a Spirit form. "Umm....This is Camp Half-Blood....May I ask who you are?" Theo asked keeping his dagger's drawn and the tip pointed at the Soldier. "I am Theseus, Founder King of Athens and Slayer of the Minotaur" Theseus said and looked at his surroundings. "Wh....What? You're....the Theseus?!" Theo asked looking at the Spirit of Theseus in awe. "Yes it is I, Theseus, Son of Aethra and fathered by Aegeus and Poseidon. Now young child. May I ask, what is this 'Camp Half-Blood' you speak of?" Theseus asked looking confused, but Theo knew he was a very lethal fighter. "Camp Half-Blood is a safe territory for Demigods, all the kids here are like you, Theseus, having a Godly parent. The Camp is run by Mr. D, or you may know him as Dionysus- " "DIONYSUS! The last I heard, that blithering drunk married my Ariadne...." Theseus said and looked vexed. "The Camp Director, you may know him, is Chiron." Theo said and sheathed his daggers. "Chiron? I haven't seen him in many, many years. My dearest friend he was. I could trust him" Theseus butted in and seemed to slip into nostalga. "There are many cabins here to house the Demigods, I belong to the Iris Cabin" Theo said looking at Theseus to see if he had anything to say. "Child of Iris eh? When I was in training, Children of Iris were rare, best communicators I reckon. But back then Zeus was making kids every other day and all the other gods where pottering around on their daily duties" Theseus said and started giving Theo a look as if he where examining him. "Can other people see you?" Theo asked secretly hoping he was the only one. "I can only be seen by your eyes. But If you want someone to know I'm with you I have no obligation." Theseus said looking happy. "Why are you here?" Theo asked looking worried. "I and other Heroes decided to devise a plan when the Furies were elsewhere. We came up with a plan to use our plasma forces to let ourselves out of Elysium and we ended up here" Theseus said floating above the ground. "So there are other with you?" Theo asked. "Yes. They probably found there own demigods. We are willing to act as guides to you and the other Demigods if you are willing to protect us from the Underworld. We will stick with you until you don't need us anymore." Theseus said attempting to shake hands but he gave up. "What about the others?" Theo asked. "They will find their own Demigod, and they will guide them." Theseus answered and seemed very pleased. "Theseus, Welcome to the Twenty First Century. Let me show you around Camp." Theo asked and he showed Theseus everything about the Camp. For now at least. Theo had a bonus in his Arsenal. The Hero who defeated the Minotaur....THESEUS! Category:Ersason219 Category:Ghosts Category:Spirit Category:Original Idea